1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autofocus adjustment device for a photographic camera, video camera, and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Hei 1-167815, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Hei 1-285908, and the like, are known in which whether the current defocus amount is acceptable for trial drive is determined, and the trial drive is prohibited if it is not acceptable.
If the focus detection area misses the main subject targeted by the photographer, the defocus amount being detected changes. The defocus amount changes similarly with the movement condition of the subject. Hence it is impossible to determine whether the currently detected defocus amount has a sufficient level of confidence based only on the change in defocus amount ignoring the movement condition of the subject.